multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xion
Xion is a comparatively large universe in the Obeidon cluster that houses one enormous galaxy, three huge nebulas, three microverses and the Crossverse. Xion's composition is almost identical to other universes, except for many forms of exotic energy and matter. Notable Features Galaxies *Materia Galaxy Nebulas *Dreamtime Nebula *Pleroma Nebula *Howling Nebula Races *Charonite *Tuoco *Yr'thali Regions Crossverse The Crossverse is a no-man's ground between all worlds. It is populated by Julth. Dreamtime The Dreamtime is a microverse composed entirely of xi and arcantrons. As such its' structure, at least on a superficial level, resembles that of the Materia galaxy. It has been shaped over eons by the unconscious thoughts and desires of the races of that galaxy, creating a highly varied landscape. It appears as a single planet, infinite in size and scale. This planet is further divided into Realms, areas that have unique appearances and laws of physics. Many stange beings live here, all composed of xi and aracanotrons. Pleroma The Pleroma is a microverse composed entirely of aether. It is inhabited exclusively by aether-based organisms known as Aeons, although travelers are not uncommon. There is no gravity, and living blobs of aether float in a multicolored void, communicating with each other via harmonic vibrations. Howling The Howling is a warped microverse where there is no consensus on the laws of physics in any one place. Time loops or stops altogether, gravity may or may not be present, and many other strange phenomenon have been reported. It appears as a large, luminous green nebula filled with darkstars and a single large planet. It is inhabited by vril-based beings known as Archons, the Locust, and various deformed or mutated atrocities. Exotic Matter & Energy Xion is filled with many forms of exotic matter and energy, which can combine with ordinary matter and dark matter to form bizarre new substances. Aether Ordinary matter is composed of one-dimensional strings that oscillate at a particular frequency. The oscillation of these strings determines the way matter manifests in the physical universe. When these strings oscillate in all frequencies at once, they join together to form atomic particles known as illumi (singular: illum). Illumi then bond with one another to form a non-neutonian (meaning sometimes it behaves as a solid, other times as a liquid) fluid known as aether. Aether appears as a mercury-like substance, although it is deep indigo in color and glows a bright ultraviolet. It responds to focused, conscious thought with the aid of xi, allowing sapient beings to control its' form through thought alone. Aether can also be bonded with certain metals to form illumisteel. Xi Xi is difficult to define. Sometimes it is immaterial energy, only observable by the effects it has on aether and matter. When actively observed by a conscious mind, however, xi becomes solid, forming particles known as arcanotrons. These particles can be bonded with ordinary molecules to form new and complex substances, or even temporarily mimic ordinary matter. The most basic particles of matter, like aether, vibrate in specific frequencies, affecting the ways in which all material compounds manifest in the physical universe. Xi effects the way matter vibrates, so by manipulating xi one can manipulate the structure of reality. Like electromagnetic energy, xi is divided into several spectrums -- seven in total. Each spectrum is linked to a specific chakra (vortexes of swirling xi energy) within the body of every sapient being. By learning to control the xi in one’s own body, any race can control, to an extent, the structure of the physical universe. This is what is commonly known as magic. In order to properly control xi and/or transmute it into arcanotrons, one must invent a mnemonic system that helps focus an individuals will, and therefore the conscious intent that xi responds to. This has lead to a variety of rituals, incantations, and spells from innumerable races. : See Xi Combat for more details. Vril Like aether and ordinary matter, vril is ultimately composed of one-dimensional strings, so tiny as to be smaller than quarks. When these strings fail to oscillate, however, they form particles called toxitrons. As toxitrons become more numerous, they will self-organize into luminescent green crystals known as vril. When vril comes into contact with ordinary matter, it has the curious habit of transmuting it into more vril. It does this by somehow causing the strings that make up matter to stop oscillating. Category:Obeidon Category:Universe Category:Xion Category:Dyga19 Category:Cosmology Category:Non-Canon